


Motives

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozik has to fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Even in a three person relationship, two people need one on one time to connect, not all three of them at once.  
> Prompt: Fix at ot3_100

He shoves them into the bedroom and locks it from the outside, telling them to fix whatever their problem is because he's not letting them out until they do.

This is met with bangs on the door and growled curses, and muffled threats that will never be acted on. He settles down outside the door, prepared for a long wait.

There's silence at first and then soft, hushed voices that he can't make out and then moans. He leaves them to it even if listening to them makes him shift uncomfortably.

He knows they need it more than he does.


End file.
